1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental hair enriching equipment hardly restricted in attachment position to a head and easy to arrange complex hair of original and artificial hairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there are hair enriching equipments in which artificial hair (that artificial or natural hairs have been processed) is attached to a human head, and united together with his or her thin original hair (natural hair growing on his or her head) to make it look like his or her original hair having increased.
Besides, there are ribbons, barrettes, beads, etc., for adorning human heads gaily. In recent years, there are ornamental equipments such as partial wigs and false hairs for producing head adornment by dyeing his or her original hair into a color impossible naturally, or mixing artificial hair of such a color with his or her original hair.
FIG. 6 is a rear view of a hair enriching equipment (wig for hair enrichment) used for hair enrichment as a principal object. The hair enrichment wig 1 shown in the drawing is made in a manner that artificial hairs 3 are implanted to a flexible ventilation (implantation) member 2 with meshes of very large size, e.g., 3 cm square. The ventilation member 2 is fixed to the original hair of a wearer by a suitable method, the artificial hairs 3 are raked away from the above, and original hairs pressed down due to the wear of this hair enrichment wig 1 and lying down under it, are raked out through the meshes with a comb or a brush, and united together with the neighboring artificial hairs 3 to arrange hair.
While the mesh of the ventilation member of a wig is generally very minute, e.g., 1 mm square, the mesh as described above is large because the equipment is made for a person who has relatively rich original hair and is not discomforted even by a small quantity of implanted artificial hairs 3, and because it is formed such that a large quantity of original hairs can easily be raked out.
But, when a person wears it actually and tries to rake out his or her original hairs, teeth of a comb or tips of a brush may be caught by meshes though the meshes are made into a fairly large size, so he or she can not rake out his or her original hairs as he or she wishes. Even when he or she catches his or her original hairs by teeth of the comb or tips of the brush with much effort and is going to rake out them, there may then arise a trouble that the original hairs are caught by meshes and they are only swell in a loop shape and do not easily come out.
Consequently, when such a hair enriching equipment is worn, the wearer must ask an experienced technical expert to rake out his or her original hairs. This was troublesome and dissatisfactory to the wearer of the hair enriching equipment.
FIG. 7 is a rear view of a wig for thin-haired head (wig for hair enrichment) proposed to solve the above problem. The hair enrichment wig 5 shown in the drawing is made by the manner that a plurality of parallel linear members 7 made of a shape memory alloy is attached to an annular base 6, and artificial hairs 8 are implanted on the linear members 7.
In this construction, when a person wears the hair enrichment wig 5 on his or her head and rakes out his or her original hairs, the original hairs are easily to come out merely by moving teeth of a comb or tips of a brush along the linear members 7.
However, when the above hair enrichment wig 5 is actually made and worn by way of experiment, though original hairs are easy to be raked out in the central portion of the annular base 6, linear members 7 are short near both sides of the annular base 6, as a result, there arose the same trouble as that in the hair enrichment wig 1 shown in FIG. 6.
Besides, because the base is limited to such an annular shape, that is, because the curved portion (R: curved shape) of the base that is the engagement portion with a head in wear, is defined, the use portion to the head is restricted and it is hard to use it on different sizes or shapes of the heads. Besides, for using a shape memory alloy for the linear members, an individual wig must be made so as to correspond to the shape of the head of the user of the wig. Consequently, a stock of the wig can not be made as products for wide use. That is, troublesome expensive products at special orders can be supplied only.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a widely usable ornamental hair enriching equipment easy to rake out original hairs and capable of use for a multiple of heads.
Hereinafter, constructions of ornamental hair enriching equipments according to the present invention will be described.
An ornamental hair enriching equipment according to the present invention for use for personal adornment in the manner that artificial hairs of a different color is mixed with original hairs, or for use for hair enrichment in the manner that artificial hairs of the same color as that of original hair is mixed with the original hair having thinned, comprises a plurality of fastenings, a support member provided with said fastenings, a plurality of parallel elastic linear members supported by said support member at one end of each of them and disposed on said support member at predetermined intervals, and artificial hairs implanted on at least the above elastic linear members.
Besides, an ornamental hair enriching equipment according to the present invention for use for personal adornment in the manner that artificial hairs of a different color is mixed with original hairs, or for use for hair enrichment in the manner that artificial hairs of the same color as that of original hair is mixed with the original hair having thinned, comprises a plurality of fastenings, a plurality of support members provided with said fastenings, a plurality of parallel elastic linear members supported by said plurality of support members at both ends of them and disposed on said plurality of support members at predetermined intervals, and artificial hairs implanted on at least the above elastic linear members. The above plurality of elastic linear members may be supported by one support member at its one end, and divisionally supported by a plurality of support members at its other end.
The above plurality of elastic linear members may be disposed such that the end of the end portion supported by the above support member protrudes outward beyond the above support member, and may have a curved shape corresponding to the curved surface of a human head, and a laterally winding shape along the curved surface of the human head.